


Years later

by Sapphiremoonlight1



Series: Moving on [3]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Slice of Life, ambiguous amount of years post cannon, established relationships - Freeform, not tagging background relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-04
Updated: 2019-11-04
Packaged: 2021-01-20 20:37:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21287822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sapphiremoonlight1/pseuds/Sapphiremoonlight1
Summary: A few years after Yusaku has finally settled down he gets a letter from Ryoken saying he'll be back in the city and would like to meet up.
Relationships: Ai | Ignis/Fujiki Yuusaku, Fujiki Yuusaku & Revolver | Kougami Ryouken
Series: Moving on [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1535006
Kudos: 4





	Years later

**Author's Note:**

> I've been spelling it Ryoken instead of Ryouken. 
> 
> So Ryoken now lives a hermit life with Spectre while Yusaku runs a cafe with his friends and family.

A letter of all things comes to them in the mail stating that Ryoken and Spectre will be coming to Den City and would like to have lunch with him. He hasn't seen either of them in years. They both just disappeared one day. Shouichi told him not worry to much about it. He apparently looked into it and there wasn't anything for them to be concerned about. That didn't stop Yusaku from wondering why they were coming back after years of being gone. Not that he had much time to worry about that since the cafe was short one server today, Aoi couldn't come in because she has a major presentation due. So, Yusaku has to take her spot at the front of the house instead of hiding in the back taking care of house keeping. Fortunately for him Ai knows he hates it, so he swoops in to take care of most of the people that come in. 

That left him to clean up while he waited for a sign of either Ryoken or Spectre. He was taking some dishes in the back when he hears “Hey Professors it's been awhile”. Shouichi clearly heard it too because he grabs the dishes out of his hands and forces him back out. Somethings never change. Including the former Hanoi leader. He's definitely gotten older but he's always looked somewhat like an old man with his white hair and slippers. Or the way that Ai still relishes in how annoyed he can make the other. He should probably intervene since Ryoken looks like he's gonna leave. “Hello Ryoken it's nice to see you again” he greets. 

“Hello Yusaku, It's nice to see you again too”he replies back. “So Yuskuu how about you and Ryoken go hide in that corner over there to catch up” Ai volunteers trying to push them off into a corner booth where Yusaku knows Ai can keep watch of them. The android gets them seated and scurries off saying something about getting them some drinks. “Why a letter” is the first thing Yusaku asks. His husband hasn't stopped coming up with absurd and hilarious reasons as to why the former hacker would decide to write him a letter instead of an email or just a quick message. The best one so far has Ryoken and Spectre forsake technology in favor of being Amish and can only communicate long distances via letter. 

“Really that's the first thing you want to know” the white haired man says smiling abit. “But If you must know it's because Spectre wont let me have a computer in the house and I hate having to travel to the library to use one”. Yusaku laughs at that, the almighty Revolver now has to use the library to get online so the Amish thing wasn't to far off. “Alright but how did you know where to send the letter or where the cafe is?” he responds. He moved out of his old apartment years ago and Ryoken vanished before they even picked a spot to open the new cafe. The other looks a little embarrassed “I asked Genome to look up your address and he found it along with the address for the cafe”. “He's the only one who still actively works online these days”. He says looking out the window next to them. “Is that so” says Ai coming back with a couple glasses of water. He stands behind Yusaku hoovering over him abit. 

“Yes, Kyoko has been allowed to practice medicine again under a Dr. Izayoi's watch while Faust is a stay at home father.” he tapes his fingers against the table “Spectre and I work on nursery in a rural area up north.” he finishes still taping. He hears an ooh from the soltis behind him. Honestly finding the address for the cafe probably wasn't that hard considering they have a website with their information but he's still uncomfortable with one of the Hanoi figuring out where he lived. “Well since your here would like anything to eat, Shouichi and Miyu are actually really good at making things that aren't hot dogs” Ai chimes “ooooh I know, ill be back with something good”. With that's he's off to go conspire with Shouichi, of that Yusaku is certain. “Miyu?” Ryoken asks. “Yes, Miyu and Aoi asked to join us back when were working out the final details before opening the cafe, She has an amazing talent for cooking.” Yusaku says playing with his cup. Aoi was in college at the moment to appease her brother but she didn't know what she wanted to do and she didn't want to rely so much on Akira so she asked if she could work for them. Miyu actually asked later on after studying with Jin for a bit since they both had to play catch up with school. She and Shouichi made a great team in the kitchen and Miyu enjoyed cooking so much she opted to go to culinary school. 

“I see, What about you then, how did a hacker on par with me end up waiting tables” Ryoken voices with a knowing look. Genome probably already told him that the cafe was owned by both Shouichi and him, they were business partners now instead of a hacker team. Yusaku was on par with Aoi when it came to not knowing what to do with his life after his revenge was over and the world didn't need immediate saving. After being constantly annoyed by his school and by Kusanagi he spend some time running ideas with Ai. The ignis came up with ridiculous ideas but it got him thinking of more down to earth ones. Kusanagi would often talk about opening a brick and mortar cafe now that he didn't have to moonlight as a hacker and Yusaku didn't mind working customer service if he had too even if he preferred to stay behind the scenes. 

Yusaku eventually told Kusanagi his idea and of course the man was skeptical about the whole thing but after a few years of working together while the younger spent years in a business program insistent on learning the finer points of a business he agreed. When Kusanagi did come around to his idea he told Yusaku to call him by his first name if they were going to be on an equal playing field with this. Then Aoi and Miyu heard their plan and joined them too. Of course Jin wanted to work with his brother when he could and Ai was more then happy to join too. So that's how they ended up here. Not that he would tell Ryoken all of that. He grins before answering “I'm just covering for Aoi since she wasn't able to come usually I'd be in the back running numbers”. 

“Anyway, Where's Spectre and what brought you back to the city?” turning things away from the his life. “I'm here to sell Dr. Kogami's old house on star dust road, Spectre went off to make sure the place is in good condition before meeting me here in a little while”. Ryoken replies with a casual shrug. “Its taken awhile but I've finally decided I'm better off separating myself from Dr. Kogami and selling that house is the last step in the process.” Yusaku doesn't really believe the few years the other spent watching over the network at Takeru's request makes up for anything Revovler did but knowing he pretty much took himself out of the equation was a weight off Yusaku's shoulders. “Aww why the long faces you too, Ai brought you both something special” Ai cheers placing a couple plates of cheesecake on the table for them. “Ign...Ai thank you” the white haired man stutters before grabbing his plate. 

Of course his husbands response is to coo and sway in a dramatic fashion. “Oh Ryoken your welcome, Ai live to serve after all” the android says with a bow before disappearing again. Ryoken looks utterly unamused by the whole thing. Yusaku just laughs before grabbing his piece. Truth be told Ai's antics were actually a draw for a lot of people who came into the cafe. They usually came in to get a chance to meet the charming a.i. Whom was a legend around the city for seeming so human. There were even people who thought Ai was actually a human pretending to be an android as some kind of gimmick for the cafe. His schmoozing was what got him and Yusaku a civil union backed by a city official so the blue haired man wasn't going to complain. Of course that official was their friend Ryouga's father in law and openly supports same sex marriage but still if it was up to Yusaku it would have taken a lot longer for them to be considered a couple legally. 

“I don't know how you manage to live with him” Ryoken states flatly, snapping Yusaku back into their conversation. “I dont understand how you live with Spectre” was Yusaku quick reply. Then Ryoken huffs before leaning on his hand to stare out the window. “Some days I don't know either especially when he somehow convinced me to give up modern technology to go live with plants....so many plants.” They both giggle like kids thinking about how ludicrous the other's husband is. “Ai's isn't much better, He's taken to creating costumes for a local theater group so our apartment is usually covered in strange outfits and fabric” Yusaku adds. At the moment the group is doing a run of the Phantom of the Opera so Ai's made a habit of running around as the phantom when the couple aren't working at the cafe. 

They spend thirty minutes talking about nothing before Spectre comes into the cafe to join Ryoken. The man comes in with a pink and purple passion flower. “Ryoken the house is in good order and the buyer will be in to see us in a few hours,” He says before turning to Yusaku “Greeting Fujiki this is a gift for looking after my dear Ryoken for me” he finishes shoving the plant at the blue haired man. Yusaku blinks as Ryoken huffs at the other white haired man. “Anyway as much as I'm sure whatever you ate here was good I've made reservations for us at a lovely place before we have to meet the buyer” the man says trying to corral his partner out of the cafe. “Alright Spectre calm down I'm coming” Ryokens says getting up. “Yusaku it's been nice talking to you again maybe we can do this again one day” his former enemy says getting up to leave. “It's been nice catching up maybe if you come into town again we can do this again” he says smiling as the other is manhandled away. 

“Aww that wasn't nearly as eventful as Ai hopped” comes Ai sliding into the space Ryoken had been siting in. Ever ridiculous he had on one of those half masks he decorated the other night. It didn't look as nice paired with the apron and long sleeve turtle neck he often wore to work as it would of with his old vampire outfit. “Ai” Yusaku breathed out before getting up. They had to get ready for diner rush. Ai just huffs and pulls him in for a kiss before hurrying to attend a customer who walked in. 

While the couple is relaxing on their couch at home later Yusaku can't help feel better knowing Ryoken has moved on from everything and that Ai has stopped running simulations. He looks over at a collage Ai made of pictures he'd acquired over the years. There's one of Miyu and Aoi after the red head proposed to Aoi on their anniversary. Another of Takeru and Kiku's wedding. One where Takeru's dog is using Ai as a chow toy (Yusaku insisted that one be included). The one of Takeru and him at that goth night all those years ago was also included. There was one with the entire staff of cafe Nagi on opening day. Of course there was the one Shouichi took of Yusaku and Ai outside city hall after they got their certificate for a civil union. His husband moved them around to get Yusaku to look at him. “Don't worry Yusaku I got a few pictures of your meeting with Ryoken” he tells him with a smile.

**Author's Note:**

> Hopefully I'm done writing things for now since there are other things I should probably do but we'll see cause these characters give me some lively ideas even if they tend to go far away from canon sometimes.  
Either way it makes me wish my friends and I could have such a peaceful life.


End file.
